marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter
Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter is a comic One-Shot taking place between the events of Iron Man 3 Prelude ''and ''Iron Man 3. This comic is mainly based on Iron Man #72. Synopsis Iron Man meets his match with the Malevolent Melter! With technology similar to Iron Man's, will the Melter bring the downfall of Stark Industries? It's a battle of wits and might with Iron Man and War Machine leading the charge! Plot Tony Stark is presenting the clean energy coming from Stark Tower, by powering his Iron Man suit without the use of the Arc Reactor, but solely on the solar panels of the building. During this press conference he gets attacked by Melter, who fires beams of heat. At first Iron Man is not impressed with this technology until his systems stop working because of the heat. With Iron Man defeated, Melter announces this was the first of two presentations for his Melter suit and that he will sell it to the highest bidder. Two days later War Machine is on a military training mission when he gets attacked by Melter as well. Having heard about Iron Man's defeat, he evades Melter's shots. But Melter starts shooting at a truck on the ground, forcing War Machine to save the people on the ground. Taking advantage of the distraction, Melter easily defeats him. At Stark's mansion, Stark is modifying the armors to resist Melter's heat ray when Rhodes receives military intelligence about Melter's true identity; Bruno Horgan, the owner of a start-up robotics company. He tried to build a suit similar to the Iron Man suit, but his alternative power source caused to melt the armor during a presentation. With this failure the military rejected another presentation after Horgan claimed to improve his suit. To avoid that the technology falls in the wrong hands, they need to locate Melter. Both Rhodes and Stark think that they are the best man for the job to find him. They make a bet and the one that cannot stop Melter has to polish the suit of the other. Rhodes uses his resources at the military and traces the supplies ordered for the suit. But it only leads to dead ends, as the cars who delivered the material seem to have completely vanished. He also searches for buildings with a spike in power usage. But is unable to narrow it down to a possible location of Melter. Stark hacks into the accounts of possible buyers, but is unable to trace the phone calls. One buyer tells him he heard a sound of industrial machinery on the phone but that doesn't really narrows it down. Stark also gained access to security camera's of the city, ruling out some areas based on the flight trajectory of Melter. Only by crosschecking their info they are able to reduce the area for a possible location of Melter. Rhodes then spots an automobile scrapyard, which explains the vanishing cars and the industrial sounds. Arriving at the scrapyard they get into a fight with Melter. Stark updated their systems to work independently, so when Melter shoots at Iron Man's leg, his arm still works. Melter then uses his surroundings, melting a stack of cars which fall on Iron Man. He also drops a giant magnet on War Machine. However War Machine slings the magnet at Melter, he then distract him while Iron Man gets behind Melter and destroys the cables of the melting ray. Due to the feedback of pulling out the cables, Iron Man's suit needs to reboot leaving him defend less. But before he is able to crush Iron Man with the magnet, War Machine steps in and head buts Melter. Together they take him out and bring him to the authorities. Appearances Characters *Tony Stark/Iron Man *J.A.R.V.I.S. *James Rhodes/War Machine *Bruno Horgan/Melter *Justin Hammer (mentioned) Locations *New York City, New York **Stark Tower *New Jersey ** *Malibu, California **Tony Stark's Mansion Items *Iron Man Armor: Mark VII *War Machine Armor: Mark II *Melter Armor *Arc Reactor *Drone Plane Organizations *Stark Industries *United States Armed Forces *United States Department of Defense References External Links * *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOUgaokimDo#t=16 Read Iron Man: The Coming of the Melter at YouTube] Category:Iron Man 3 Merchandise Category:Comics